Embodiments of the invention are directed to systems, apparatuses and methods for conducting payment transactions and processing data related to such transactions.
Conventional card present payment transactions often begin with a user taking a payment card, and then swiping the payment card in a payment card terminal to initiate a transaction. Such transactions may not be particularly secure if an unauthorized person has somehow obtained the payment card.
Conventional card not present payment transactions often begin with a user taking a payment card, and then inputting his card number into a checkout page on a Web site. Such transactions may also not be particularly secure, if the information on the card is somehow obtained by an unauthorized user. Further, the need to manually enter data into the checkout page is time consuming and inconvenient.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.